Christmas Without You
by Emily Carol
Summary: A oneparter song fic about Syd and Vaughn thinking about the other on Christmas


Christmas Without You  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: A one-parter song fic about Syd and Vaughn thinking about the other on Christmas  
  
I've used N*Sync's song I Don't Wanna Spend One More Christmas Without You for this fic. I normally am not an N*Sync fan but this song was on my NOW! That's what I call Christmas 2 CD and I thought it fit perfectly.  
  
This is my first attempt at a song-fic, so I'm really hoping it doesn't suck and I really hope you enjoy it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is the time of year, that we learn to give  
  
And the greatest gift is learning to forgive  
  
We will have the best that time we ever knew  
  
If you forgive me and I forgive you  
  
Sydney stared around her apartment from where she streached out on her sofa. Jack Bristow sat talking with Will, her best friend finally returned. Marshall and Carrie were happily curled up on the other sofa with their daughter Destiny asleep in Marshall's arms. Weiss stood by the stereo singing along to the Christmas CDs playing.  
  
Sydney found herself wishing Vaughn was here. But he was spending Christmas with Lauren.  
  
Sydney remember Vaughn telling her how he had been after her supposive death, but he never included Lauren in it.  
  
But maybe, just maybe, she could forgive him for marrying her.  
  
I don't want to light a fire  
  
Unless it will warm your heart  
  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
  
I need you to sing your part  
  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you  
  
They'd never had even one Christmas together as a couple.  
  
Vaughn was startled at his sudden thoughts of Sydney.  
  
This was the first Christmas he hadn't been with her since before her death.  
  
They'd always had the CIA party together, the one normally crashed by some national emergency.  
  
He looked across the room at Lauren and his mother talking about things they'd seen overseas and comparing the differences of living in France to living in London.  
  
Vaughn quickly stood up and told Lauren and his mother he would be gone for just a little while, that he needed to pick up more eggnog.  
  
It's so hard to believe  
  
We're staring at the end  
  
When all we think about is starting up again  
  
Whatever we lost, when we were apart  
  
We'll find it all alone in the dark  
  
Vaughn found himself outside of Sydney's apartment and he looked in. Jack and Will were talking and Marshall held Destiny in his arms. Weiss was standing by the stereo and by the amused looks on everyone's faces and his expression he was singing along with the music, badly.  
  
And then there was Sydney. She was streached out the couch looking around. She looked outside and her beautiful brown eyes locked with Vaughn's.  
  
She said something to the room of people and walked out the door of her apartment.  
  
I don't wanna light a fire  
  
Unless it will warm your heart  
  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
  
I need you to sing your part  
  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you  
  
Sydney wasn't sure of what she was doing. She had just seen him and her heart had lept. Why was he there? Why wasn't he with Lauren?  
  
She walked out of her apartment and onto the street area where Vaughn stood.  
  
No words were exchanged, but both read each other's eyes.  
  
There's nothing more that I want from you  
  
Then to lie here together  
  
And stay here forever with you  
  
There's no one I ever knew  
  
That I wanted to spend Christmas with, more than you....  
  
Sydney didn't remember what happened but she and Vaughn stood there with their arms around each other.  
  
They hadn't said a word to each other, they didn't know how long they had been standing here like that.  
  
They both wanted a Christmas together, and they got it. They were secretly with each other, both of their groups of family and friends thinking they had gone out to the store.  
  
Vaughn broke the embrace and after kissing her passionately good-bye he ran off into the darkness.  
  
I don't want to light a fire  
  
Unless it will warm your heart  
  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
  
I need you to sing your part  
  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you  
  
I don't want to light a fire  
  
Unless it will warm your heart  
  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
  
I need you to sing your part  
  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas  
  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas  
  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you  
  
They both sat back with their family and friends. Both thinking of the other and the short amount of time they had together.  
  
They both knew, they would never stand being without each other for another year and that they would be together next Christmas.  
  
They would never spend another Christmas without the other. 


End file.
